F A M I L Y
by lenacchi
Summary: Ichigo kecil mendapat tugas untuk menuliskan surat untuk Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi beberapa kejadian membuatnya kesal pada sang Ayah. Isi surat seperti apa yang akan dituliskan Ichigo untuk Ayah dan Ibunya? RnR?


**Bleach** © **Tite Kubo**

**.  
><strong>

**F A M I L Y **

~Surat Kecil Untuk Ayah dan Ibu~

**© Lenalee Felixia**

A Fic for **Ichigo's birthday** (June 15)—it's too late, eh?

Family/Hurt Comfort

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaa-san<em>!" seruan seorang anak berambut jingga itu berhasil membuat seorang wanita menoleh dan tersenyum.

Si anak kemudian berlari dengan kaki kecilnya—menghambur ke pelukan sang Ibu yang telah menunggunya. Senyuman tak berdosa itu tak pernah luntur di sepanjang jalan—seolah tak pernah lelah. Ia terlalu senang karena Ibu yang ia sayangi selalu berada di sampingnya, menggenggam jemari mungilnya, dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"_Kaa-san_, hari ini _sensei_ memuji gambaranku," ucap Ichigo kecil itu sambil terus mengayunkan tangannya—yang digenggam Ibunya—ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Wah, benarkah? Nanti setelah sampai di rumah _Kaa-san_ mau melihatnya ya," kata sang Ibu meresponnya dengan ekspresi kaget juga kagum—membuat si buah hati makin tak mampu menghapus wajah penuh bahagia itu.

Ichigo mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia tak sabar sampai di rumah agar dapat memperlihatkan gambaran yang telah membuatnya bangga.

.

"Apa itu?"

Suara berat dan familiar itu muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Ichigo yang tengah membuka buku gambarnya—untuk menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada Ibunya.

Ichigo menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang ada di belakangnya. "_Tou-san?"_

"Apa itu?" ulang sang Ayah—Isshin Kurosaki.

"Coba tebak," ujar Ichigo membuat Isshin menautkan alisnya. Demi apapun ia tidak tahu gambaran apa yang dibuat anak laki-lakinya.

Hening sesaat.

"Kura-kura ya?" jawab Isshin asal.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Bukan!"

"Oh, burung!" jawab Isshin setelah menelaah lagi.

Kali ini Ichigo menekuk wajahnya. Yeah, salah lagi rupanya.

"Ikan?" tebak Isshin lagi.

"Ini pesawat!" pekik Ichigo kesal. "Tidak lihat ada jendelanya?"

Isshin kembali mengambil buku gambar Ichigo untuk memastikan apa kata anaknya. "Bukannya ini sisiknya?"

Cukup! Ichigo sudah terlalu kesal meladeni Ayahnya yang masih tidak bisa menangkap imajinasi yang digambarkannya. Anak laki-laki itu segera berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar. Niatnya untuk menunjukkan gambarannya hilang sudah—berkat Ayahnya.

Masaki Kurosaki mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo sebelum masuk ke dalam. Ia tahu anaknya sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara, namun tidak baik membiarkannya lebih lama seperti itu.

"Ichigo, makan malam sudah siap," ujar Masaki lembut sambil membelai kepala _orange_ anaknya.

Ichigo tak menjawab. Ia ingin agar ibunya tahu bahwa dirinya sedang kesal.

"Tidak mau makan?" tanya Masaki lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Padahal _Kaa-san_ memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, loh. Tidak apa dihabiskan _Tou-san_?" pancing sang Ibu lagi.

Kepala Ichigo menoleh cepat—seakan tidak rela.

"Ayo, makan bersama," ajak wanita cantik itu.

Akhirnya gengsi Ichigo luluh juga. Ia menyambut tangan lembut itu dan menutup kamarnya.

.

Wajah imut Ichigo terlihat kesal pagi ini. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna, alisnya bertautan. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, tapi jadi besar karena Ichigo masih sedikit kesal pada ayahnya atas kejadian kemarin. Dan sekarang ibunya harus pergi ke tempat nenek karena tiba-tiba mendapat berita bahwa ibu dari ibunya itu sedang sakit.

Berita buruk bagi Ichigo jika ia harus tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya saja untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Ichigo manja. "Nanti siapa yang mengantarku ke sekolah, menyiapkan makan, dan menjemputku di sekolah?

Masaki menoleh ketika anak laki-lakinya itu menggelayut manja di tangannya. "Kan ada _Tou-san_?"

Tidak terima, Ichigo kembali memohon pada Ibunya, "kok Ichigo tidak boleh ikut? Aku mau menjenguk nenek."

"_Kaa-san_ tidak mau mengganggu sekolah Ichigo. Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon saja _Kaa-san_, ya," ujar wanita itu tersenyum—Ichigo hanya bisa gigit jari.

.

Di sekolah

"_Sensei_ ingin kalian semua membuat surat untuk ayah dan ibu masing-masing, isinya boleh ucapan terima kasih, atau apapun yang ingin kalian sampaikan. Nanti _Sensei_ berikan pada orang tua kalian. Batasnya sampai lusa ya," ujar _Sensei _di depan kelas.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya—bertanya. "Ada apa, Ichigo-_chan_?"

"—Boleh tidak untuk Ibu saja?" tanya Ichigo polos.

_Sensei_ hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. "Ichigo-_chan_, orang tua Ichigo-_chan_ kan tidak hanya Ibu saja?"

"Iya sih… Tapi…"

Sensei menatap bingung pada Ichigo. Tatapan itu membuat Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali meminta keringanan tugasnya.

.

"_Tou-san_ lama!" pekik Ichigo ketika sosok ayahnya baru terlihat di gerbang setelah semua orang di sekolah telah pulang.

Pria berjabis itu mengambil napas beberapa kali. Bajunya terlihat kotor karena percikan air hujan yang telah tercampur warna tanah, juga lumayan basah di bagian bahu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam payung yang tengah melindungi tubuhnya. Ya, hari sedang hujan deras-derasnya. Mestinya bocah kecil itu bisa menerima alasan yang terpampang jelas di depannya.

"_Gomen ne_, Ichigo-_chan_. Tiba-tiba mobil _Tou-san_ mogok dan terpaksa _Tou-san_ menjemputmu dengan jalan kaki. Hujan deras sekali," ujar Isshin dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ichigo buang muka. Ia tidak terima alasan itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang," ajak sang Ayah.

Dengan berat hati Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya, mengambil posisi di samping Ayahnya. Ichigo bingung ketika Ayahnya tidak juga mulai berjalan. Tidak tahunya pria itu sedang melepaskan jas putihnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Ichigo yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Aku terlihat aneh jika memakai ini!" bentak Ichigo.

Isshin hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi kekesalan anaknya. "Pakai saja. Supaya bajumu tidak kotor."

Sepanjang perjalanan Isshin mengoceh tidak jelas. Tidak hanya karena suara hujan yang menutupi suaranya, tapi Ichigo memang tidak berniat mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Hanya gumaman berupa "hm" atau anggukan yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Ichigo-_chan_, tukar posisi ya. Kau di kiri, _Tou-san_ di kanan," ujar Isshin.

Ichigo mengiyakan saja. Ia pikir itu hanya salah satu trik untuk membuatnya bicara.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian. Isshin mengatakan hal sebaliknya. "Ichigo-_chan_ mau tukar posisi lagi?"

Ichigo mendelik tak suka. Tapi ia masih mencoba sabar. Sebentar-sebentar Isshin meminta Ichigo menukar posisinya. Ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berkali-kali!

"Ichigo-_chan_—"

"_Tou-san_! Aku lelah tukar posisi! Sudahlah, begini saja sampai ru—"

BYUUUR!

Sebuah mobil melaju tanpa permisi. Cipratannya hampir mengenai Ichigo yang sedang marah-marah tadi. Seandainya Isshin tidak cekatan, sekarang Ichigo yang kena semburan genangan air yang terlindas ban mobil itu.

"Ah, hampir saja. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Isshin masih memeluk—ah, melindungi Ichigo. Ichigo bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Namun ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang Ayah, ia mengerti segalanya.

Kejadian kali ini membuat Ichigo merubah pikirannya tentang sang Ayah.

.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Kurosaki

"_TOU-SAN_! _TOU-SAN_!" teriak Ichigo gempar.

Seorang pria keluar dari ruang tamu karena teriakan putra semata wayangnya itu. "Ada apa, Ichi—?"

"Kenapa bajuku jadi begini? _Tou-san_ mencampurkan baju _Tou-san_ yang luntur ke mesin cuci ya?" tanya Ichigo tidak sabaran.

Isshin ternganga mendengar omelan Ichigo. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Benarkah? Wah, wah, _Tou-san_ benar-benar minta maaf ya," ujarnya.

"Ini baju kesayanganku! Bagaimana ini? Warnanya jadi merah di sana-sini!" ucap Ichigo bergetar lalu berlari ke dalam kamar.

"_Yare, yare_… Aku salah lagi, ya?" gumam Isshin sambil mengeluarkan cuciannya ke dalam keranjang cucian untuk dijemur.

"Eh?" Isshin tersenyum tipis menemukan sesuatu ketika mengeluarkan seluruh cuciannya.

.

Ichigo turun ke ruang bawah ketika mendengar suara mobil Ayahnya pergi. Dengan terburu-buru ia berlari untuk sekedar mengejar telpon rumah yang berdering.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

_/Moshi-moshi, Ichigo-chan?/_

"_Kaa-san_?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

_/Iya, ini Kaa-san. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Tou-san?/_

Ichigo diam sejenak. Ia tidak ingin memberikan jawaban yang membuat Ibunya khawatir.

_/Ada masalah ya?/_

Bocah laki-laki itu menggeleng cepat—padahal reaksi itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Ibunya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan _Tou-san_. Kapan _Kaa-san_ kembali?" tanya Ichigo mencoba jujur.

Dari seberang sana Masaki tertawa pelan_. /Secepatnya. Tapi masih tidak tahu kapan. Kondisi nenek sudah sedikit membaik, tapi masih belum sembuh benar. Hal apa yang membuat Ichigo berpikir tidak suka Tou-san?/_

"Semuanya!"

_/Tidak boleh begitu. Tou-san kan orang tua Ichigo juga. Tanpa dia, Ichigo sekarang tidak ada loh/_

Ichigo diam sejenak. "Tapi Tou-san selalu membuatku kesal."

_/Coba pikirkan lagi. Jangan lihat keburukannya saja, ingat apa saja kebaikan yang pernah Tou-san lakukan untuk Ichigo/_

Ichigo merenungkan ucapan Ibunya. Ketika kesal, mungkin benar kita selalu mengingat hal buruk apa yang pernah dilakukan orang itu pada kita—semuanya kebaikannya seolah luntur tertutupi rasa kesal. Sungguh, membuat hati ini tidak bisa bersikap bijaksana.

Kaki kecil Ichigo kembali melangkah ke dapur. Dan mendapati mesin cucinya telah kosong. Ia melangkahkan lagi kaki kecilnya ke balkon tempat jemuran biasanya.

Semua cuciannya sudah tertata rapi di sana. Yang membuat Ichigo kaget adalah baju merah miliknya yang ikut dijemur di sana—membuatnya sadar satu hal. Hazel itu tidak menemukan baju Ayahnya yang berwarna merah—hanya miliknya.

"_Kenapa bajuku jadi begini? Tou-san mencampurkan baju Tou-san yang luntur ke mesin cuci ya?"_

"_Ini baju kesayanganku! Bagaimana ini? Warnanya jadi merah di sana-sini!"_

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Menyesali apa yang tadi ia teriakkan pada Ayahnya.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

"Nah, anak-anak, waktunya mengumpulkan tugas yang _Sensei_ berikan dua hari yang lalu. _Sensei _pastikan surat ini akan sampai pada orang tua kalian," ujar _Sensei_ sambil menyusun satu per satu surat buatan murid-muridnya.

"Ichigo-_chan_, isi suratnya untuk Ayah dan Ibu, kan?" tanya Sensei.

Ichigo mengangguk, "tentu saja."

"Nah, sudah saatnya kita pulang! Keluar kelasnya bergantian ya, jangan saling mendorong."

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ketika keluar dari kelas. Ia mencari sosok Ayah yang berjanji hari ini tidak akan terlambat lagi datang menjemput. Dan, di sana!

"_Tou-san_!" panggil Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo. "Hari ini tidak terlambat, kan?"

"Kurosaki-_san_, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Sensei yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara Ichigo dan Isshin.

Isshin mengangguk ketika Ichigo mengatakan bahwa orang yang menyapanya itu adalah guru anaknya. Ichigo berlari menuju mobil lebih dahulu atas perintah Isshin.

"Ada surat dari Ichigo-_chan_ untuk orang tua. Silakan," ucap Sensei sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada sang Ayah.

"Oh, terima kasih."

Isshin membuka amplop tersebut saat itu juga. Ia tersenyum senang melihat tulisan asli dari anaknya. Kemudian ia kembalikan seperti semula dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

Kakinya berjalan melangkah pada Ichigo yang sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil—menunggu sang Ayah agar segera membawanya pulang.

"Ibu sudah pulang dan sedang menunggu kita di rumah."

.

Masaki tersenyum tipis setelah membaca surat yang diserahkan suaminya diam-diam tanpa ketahuan Ichigo. Wanita itu bahkan tidak percaya bahwa anaknya memiliki ide untuk menuliskan kalimat pendek namun bermakna seperti ini. Dan yang paling penting—Isshin, selaku Ayah menjadi lebih bersemangat dibanding sebelumnya. Benar-benar ajaib. Hanya karena rangkaian kata yang disusun seorang anak semuanya seolah menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

><p><strong>F.A.M.I.L.Y<strong>

**F**ather **A**nd **M**other **I** **L**ove **Y**ou

.

_Your son,_

Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>"Ah, <em>Kaa-san<em> punya berita bahagia untuk kalian," ujar wanita berumur 30 tahunan itu.

Ichigo dan Isshin saling menatap. "Apa itu?"

Masaki Kurosaki berdehem sebelum membungkuk dan memegang pundak anak semata wayangnya. "Ichigo Kurosaki, kau akan segera memiliki adik."

"APA?" pekik Ayah dan anak berbarengan.

Ah, sepertinya Ichigo harus segera menemukan kata baru untuk melukiskan kasih sayangnya itu—karena tidak hanya Ayah dan Ibu yang ia cintai, tapi juga saudara kecilnya yang masih berada di dalam perut Ibunya.

Tapi masih ada waktu kurang lebih 9 bulan untuk memikirkannya, kan?

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>DamnItsTrue<strong> : FAMILY = Father And Mother I Love You

Curcol ::

Aaaaaa… Kok ceritanya jadi jelek gini ya ==a

Tapi semoga pesan moralnya bisa diterima ya^^

Fic ini terinspirasi gara-gara kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu—ada sedikit pertengkaran adu mulut antara aku dan Ayah. Tidak perlu tahu apa masalahnya ya, yang pasti saking keselnya aku jadi minggat + nginap ke rumah Abangku (di sebelah rumah haha). Ih, _childish_ banget, jangan ditiru ya. Sebenarnya acara minggat itu bukan karena ngambek, tapi dalam rangka menenangkan diri, sejenis ngoreksi diri gitu lah bahasa kerennya. Dan akhirnya kita baikan kok (wajib!)

Nah, stop curhatnya. Silahkan review^^


End file.
